Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{49}{35}$
Solution: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 49 and 35? $49 = 7\cdot7$ $35 = 5\cdot7$ $\mbox{GCD}(49, 35) = 7$ $\dfrac{49}{35} = \dfrac{7 \cdot 7}{ 5\cdot 7}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{49}{35}} = \dfrac{7}{5} \cdot \dfrac{7}{7}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{49}{35}} = \dfrac{7}{5} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{49}{35}} = \dfrac{7}{5}$